The Legend of Zelda Theme
"The Legend of Zelda Theme", also known as the "Overworld Theme", is a recurring song in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It serves as the main theme for most games in the series. It was composed by the now famous Kōji Kondō for use in the original game, The Legend of Zelda. Originally, the song appeared as a simple 8-bit music track used whenever Link entered the game's overworld. The song continued to appear in later games in the series, often being given re-instrumentation as computer game music technology developed. Since then, the song has grown in popularity and fame to become the official theme song for the franchise and among the most recognizable video game music of all time. "The Legend of Zelda Theme" can be found in some form in every game in the series; whether used as the main theme, mixed in with another song, or having certain phrases briefly appear for cameo purposes. "The Legend of Zelda Theme" can also be heard outside of the series. It has appeared in Zelda-related games such as Soulcalibur II and the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. The music has even been conducted in real life at full paying symphony orchestras. Appearances The Legend of Zelda The theme appears twice in the game. One version is used as the music for the game's title screen and subsequent prologue. Another version is prominently featured as the game's overworld theme. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link The only appearance of the theme is its often used introduction, which plays at the beginning of the game's overworld music before transitioning into a new melody. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past A Link to the Past again uses uses the theme as the main overworld music, though only in the Light World. It is also played at the end credits. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The theme appears as the title screen music, with another version playing on the file select screen. Another version of the theme is used as the overworld music, which begins playing after Link reclaims his sword on Toronbo Shores. In this version of the theme, the second part is replaced with a new melody. Parts of the theme also appear in the game's music for Tal Tal Heights. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The full form of the theme is notably absent from Ocarina of Time. The only use of the theme is a single phrase repeated twice in the Hyrule Field music. Outside of this, it does not play at any point in the game. Because of the cameo-like nature of its appearance, some fans do not count this as a true appearance. However, in the the 3DS remake of the game, the theme appears in its full form in the end credits music. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The theme returns in Majora's Mask, where it appears in its full form as the game's Termina Field music. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Do to the similar sound capabilities of the Game Boy and Game Boy Color systems, the same title screen, file select, and overworld tracks are played in both Link's Awakening and the Oracle games. However, Oracle of Ages also contains a separate remix of the theme which plays on the overworld in the past. The two Oracle games also feature the theme in both their standard ending and Linked Game ending music. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The theme appears as the game's main title music. Another mix based off of The Legend of Zelda's title screen version serves as the file select screen's music. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The theme makes several appearances in The Wind Waker. The first of these is in the game's prologue, where it play as the prologue mentions the Hero of Time. A remix of The Legend of Zelda's title screen version of the theme plays when Link has assembled the full Triforce of Courage and prepares to descend into Hyrule. Parts of the game's overworld theme, which plays while Link is on the Great Sea, are also loosely based on "The Legend of Zelda Theme". The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures A calmer, more subdued version of the theme serves as the title screen music for the game. A more conventional take on the theme plays during certain overworld segments of gameplay. Parts of the theme also appear in the game's end credits music. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The theme again appears as the overworld music of the game. Parts of it are also included in the Cloud Tops music and the game's end credits theme. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Throughout most of the game, the theme does not appear. An exception is the cutscene when Link obtains the Master Sword, where it plays part of the theme and then transitions to the Twilight Princess main theme. The theme does not appear in its full form until the end credits music. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The only appearance of the theme is a single phrase, used several times in the game's end credits music. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword The theme does not appear for most of the game. Aside from a small part used when Link dons his classic outfit, the first use of the theme is in the Song of the Hero, the beginning of which resembles part of the theme. It appears in its full form in the game's credits theme. Non-canonical appearances The Legend of Zelda theme has made a cameo appearance in the song The Arcade by Hyper Crush. The Arcade also makes references to Duck Hunt and the ''Mario'' franchise. Category:Music